


Tales from the Multiverse

by BlueLegends



Series: Power Rangers Extended Universe [7]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: Stories and concepts I started as part of my other stories but have since scrapped. Can be read as stand alones. Include Zordon's og team, Dino Charge and Mystic Force and SPDZordon leads his team to capture Rita ten thousand years ago.Udonna and the Snow Prince try to stop a rogue wizard from freeing the Underworld.Dino Charge rangers come to a troubling conclusion following the events of "End of Extinction"In another universe, Jason and his friends live a normal life.
Series: Power Rangers Extended Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984879
Kudos: 2





	1. Mmpr

The cloaked space shuttle landed on the lunar surface stealthily. The pilot, the fifth in the Alpha robot series rotated its saucer shaped head a complete 360 degrees to face the other three occupants of the vessel.

Sitting right behind him was Zordon, an eltarian in elegant white robes wielding a staff.

Beside him sat Dayne, a red skinned sirian male (a race of dog like humanoids with scaly skin from the planet Sirius) wearing a blue jumpsuit with a silver jacket.

The last two were in the seats behind them. One was a man with pale skin, spiky black hair wearing a red training gi, who was mostly human except for a prehensile tail wrapped around his waist. He was known as Son Geki or Geki, as he preferred to be called.

The other was a slim young woman with beautiful Asian features, blue eyes, wearing a pink kimono and sporting long straight waist length hair, which was tied into a pair of bun shaped dumpling loops at both sides of her head. She was Minerva of the Sky Kingdom of Sentai 6. Like others from her planet, she was descended from dinosaurs.

"We have arrived. The sensors are detecting a huge surge of demonic energies. We may be already too late. Aie aie aie!"

"How many times have I told you not to do that! It creeps me out." Geki said. The others looked at him pointedly.

The girl sitting beside him smacked his head.

"Hey, what gives!" Geki whined, jumping away from her.

"This is the first thing that comes to your mind, you idiot!" Minerva glared at him. "We are going to fight our strongest enemy and-"

"Exactly! I may not get a chance to say that to Alpha ever again, Mei!" Geki grinned cheekily.

Minerva pursed her lips and looked down. Geki's grin faltered and he pulled her in a hug. "Hey, I was joking."

"Now's not the time for jokes." Mei scowled, pulling away. "We'll win this."

"Words won't change our reality, princess. Red here may be right." The sirian sneered.

"Not now, Dayne." Minerva snapped, standing up. "We can't lose. There's too much at stake. Zordon's right. We'll win this. There's no other alternative."

"Aie aie aie, rangers, you should hurry!" Alpha said. "I have locked in to Rita's coordinates."

The others stood up.

"Alright." Zordon nodded standing alongside Geki, with Dan and Mei on their either side.

"It's Morphin Time!" Zordon shouted, as the four summoned their power coins. "Titanus!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Geki followed.

"Pteradactyl!" Minerva yelled.

"Triceratops!" Dayne growled.

With a flash of blinding white light, they were transformed into the Power Rangers.

"Prepare for teleport. Aie aie aie, rangers. May the power protect you!" Alpha pressed some buttons on the control panel, and white light sparked around them, as they teleported away from the shuttle.

The rangers arrived in the middle of the throne room, only to find themselves surrounded by a swarm of putties.

"You are late." Rita sat cross-legged on her throne.

"What have you done?" Zordon's voice shook on seeing his old friend. Purple veins had spread along her entire body, her eyes were completely red devoid of irises and her head cones had unravelled to silver hair. She tapped her staff twice on the stone floor.

Goldar and Silverback stood guard on either side of her throne.

"Let's see who you've brought along with you, old friend – the princess of Animaria, a half monkey and my old mercenary. If you think this ragtag team can stop me, I'm afraid you're deluded, Zordon. Not even the white light can help you now." Rita sneered. "Keep the eltarian alive. Kill the rest."

At her command, the putties leapt upon them. "Power lance!" With a blue flash, Dayne summoned his weapon, slicing through five putties in one go.

"Pteradactyl thunder whip!" Minerva jumped forwards swinging her whip like a lasso, which slammed a few putties to the wall.

She flipped backwards, her bow appearing in place of her whip. She spun around like a tornado of pink while shooting arrows all around herself, taking care of putties in her vicinity.

Zordon summoned his sabre. Armed with his staff and Saba, he disposed of his attackers.

"Power Sword!" Geki nodded at Zordon as the two of them headed straight for Rita, making quick work of any putty on their way.

Goldar lunged at the two, spreading his wings and shooting golden flame from his sword. Zordon rotated his staff, creating an arc of blue energy which swallowed the fire.

"You go. I'll stop them!" Geki yelled, parrying Silverback's sword with his own. He extended his fist, shooting an orb of crimson energy which forced the Fearcat backwards.

"Why you -" his words were cut short as Dayne attacked him from behind with his lance. He collapsed forwards as explosions tore through his armour.

"No!" Goldar screamed at the defeat of his brother. He charged at the two rangers in fury. Dayne sighed, taking out his blaster and firing at him. "For a feared warrior, you fight like a child." He taunted, as the fearcat deflected the bullets with his sword.

"You are nobody, you sirian scum!" Goldar howled. "You betrayed us."

"Anyone with common sense would do the same." He drawled, uninterested. "Do you even comprehend what your mistress has planned or do you simply follow orders like a naïve pawn?"

The titan snarled, swinging his sword. Just then, he crumpled to the floor unconscious. Geki and Mei stood behind him, their blasters drawn.

"Look around, Rita." Zordon said, approaching her throne. "Your putties are gone. Your generals are defeated and there is nowhere left for you to hide. There is still time to fix your mistakes, Rita. Come back to us."

"Again, with the theatrics!" the sorceress rolled her eyes. "Have you ever considered that this is who I really am and that I know what I am doing?"

"Do you?" he asked. "I won't ever give up on you."

"Then I am truly sorry for this." She said. A bolt of lightning struck the white ranger, knocking him backwards.

Rita stood up and raised her staff. A vortex of red energy formed around her and expanded outwards, swooping up all of them in the tornado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Udonna and Snow Prince try to stop the magic seal of the Underworld from shattering.

Chapter 2: Mystic Force: How the Seal really Broke

A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic but then the darkness came into power. An army of the undead, lead by a powerful warrior stormed over the land, setting their sights on the Human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless, when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth and battled against the large number of enemies in their path, they drove the evil back from the edge of the Human world. And then the most powerful sorceress of them all, cast a spell that sent the armies into the Underworld. She sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity. And Evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory - comes great loss. The human world never knew of the great battle, or the sacrifices that were made to save them from this destruction and blissfully unaware to what was about to awaken!

During the great war, the knights responded as quickly they could, but they were vastly outnumbered by the seemingly infinite forces of darkness and their forces were stretched thin.

Leanbow Flamel had rose through the ranks of the Knights quickly. Nobody had actually expected him to be a knight. He was the son of the Flamels, illusive alchemists and the royal court's advisors. Yet here he was, leading a squadron of knights to battle.

"Ancient Mystic Mode!" he yelled, red armour enveloping him. A blue cape extended from his shoulders. Flames traversed his entire body. A red mask wrapped around his face and two antlers, resembling flames sprouted from either side of his face. A pair of bright yellow eyes burst through the blank red mask, completing his transformation.

He summoned his sword and leapt at the minions. The hidiacs spit grey poison from their deformed mouths at him. Leanbow threw his other hand forward, summoning his V-shaped shield, emboldened with red and blue. The poison splashed against the shield harmlessly and flames spiralled all around him.

"Power of the Phoenix!" he shouted, landing amidst the hidiacs, his flames expanding outwards like a tornado, and completely incinerating the foot soldiers.

"Impressive." He turned around hearing someone clapping behind him. it was a minotaur augmented with metal and cybernetics, wielding a large sword.

Leanbow felt immense dark magic radiating from him. It was sickening to stand so close to it.

"What are you?" He asked, pointing his sword at it.

"I am Morticon, herald of the Master!" he swung his sword at him, lashing out with dark energy. The red warrior leapt backwards, barely dodging the attack.

"Why are you here?" Leanbow demanded, parrying each blow with a strike of his own. "Why are you attacking us?"

The monster butted heads with him, each of them blocking the other's attacks. "To start a new age of magic, one where you and your knights have no place!"

Morticon let loose a massive wave of black energy, which threw the warrior back. "This has been fun, but your magic is no match for my own."

The general ran at him with a feral grin on his face, spinning his sword, letting loose multiple arcs of black magic, which slammed against Leanbow. The knight screamed as explosions tore through his armour and he was knocked back to his human form. He readied his word weakly, but another strike from the general shattered it to a million pieces. Morticon ran his sword through his shoulder, eliciting a scream. He drew his sword back and punched him hard in the gut. Leanbow coughed up blood, falling forwards and losing consciousness.

"Get away from him!" Someone screamed from behind them. Morticon turned around to see a woman in black armour charging at him with a scythe accompanied by a man in blue, wielding a trident.

"Ocean Wave!" The other knight swung his trident, and a huge tide of water slammed against him.

Morticon sneered, still standing albeit drenched. "Is that supposed to impress me? You puny humans amuse me."

"You fiend!" The black knight flew at him with a fierce battle cry, spinning her scythe.

The General blocked her strike with his sword, the force pushing him back to one knee.

"Not so tough now, are you?" She sneered.

The cyborg's eyes widened on seeing her face. "I recognize you. You are- "

She didn't give him an opportunity to complete the sentence. With a flurry of punches and kicks, she threw him back before slashing him with her weapon. Sparks spread through his body as he fell back, leaning on his sword for support.

"This isn't over, girl! Not by a long shot." He growled, a purple spell seal appearing beneath him and enveloping him.

She turned around. Her companion was beside Leanbow, tending to his wounds. "Is he okay, Ray?"

"Whatever that was, it did a number on him." Ray placed his hands over the wound on Leanbow's shoulder, his fingers pulsating with blue energy, which spread through the red knight's body, stopping the bleeding and closing his wounds.

"Yes. I took him by surprise but he won't hold back next time." Nora Darkh, the black mystic sighed.

"Leanbow is going to be fine for now but we need to get him to a proper healer." The blue knight said.

Nora nodded, snapping her fingers and all three were enveloped by a golden spell seal, whisking them away from the warzone.

2006

The Mystic Realm had never been the same since the Great War 20 years ago. They had lost so much... So many people were casualties of the conflict, leaving families fractured and survivors scarred physically and emotionally.

The peace that reigned over the realm since it's foundation was lost to persistent turmoil, it's beauty tarnished and it's unity divided.

The Master had swayed so many groups to his side with promises of great power. The vampires, werewolves and trolls had joined him without question feeling that they will never be accepted in the normal magical community without being regarded as monsters, and some clans of elves and goblins still remained alligned to the darkness even now.

Malek the elf king grinned as he led his armies across the bridge which separated his kingdom from the fairy kingdom.

Just then, jets of lights hit the ground before them, sending a gust of smoke at them.

Malek coughed, waving his hand and clearing the fog with a simple spell. As his vision cleared, he saw a gathering of fae before him. Like his kind, the fae had pale skin and pointed ears, the only difference being their vibrant butterfly wings which sprouted from their backs.

A single lady with white hair and green eyes stepped forwards glaring at him. She stood out from her brethren with golden wings and the crown on her forehead, which marked her as the Fairy Queen.

"What is the meaning of this ?" Her voice boomed.

"Sweet Fionna, you refused to marry me and grant me my birthright of uniting the magical realms. So, I'm taking your kingdom by force." He smiled, flashing his pointed teeth at her.

"You are welcome to try." Fionna raised her wand.

"You can still marry me if you wish to avoid the meaningless bloodshed of your subjects. Don't let your people die because of your stubbornness." He sneered.

"In your dreams." The fairy replied, taking flight. "The only person to die will be you. You dare threaten my people for your silly delusions !"

"CHARGE !" Malek roared, swinging his sword.

His army followed suit.

The fairies flew up, shooting spells at them from their wands.

"Uthe Sazoure !" Malek shouted. A purple spellseal opened infront of them, releasing a spider like creature, which ebbed with dark energies.

It opened it's mouth releasing a dark fog which spread throughout the bridge. The fairies fell down, coughing and choking, the colour slowly draining out from their faces. The elves started dragging the fairies to the side of the bridge and taking their wands, leaving them powerless.

"How..." Fionna gasped.

"Your magic won't work. Recognize that creature ? It's a fairy-eater. I imported it straight from the underworld, just for you."

Malek smirked, approaching her slowly.

"Do you not realize what you've done ! You weakened the gates and threatened us all!" Fionna screamed, her eyes wide with terror.

"A small price to pay for power." He replied simply.

"You disgust me, elf." She raised her wand, which glowed white but failed to cast a spell. With a yell, the elf king raised his sword.

The fairy continued to look at him defiantly, not flinching for a second as he brought his sword down, snapping her wand into two.

"Who do you think will die now, little fairy ?" He mocked, pulling her up and holding his sword to her throat.

"I am merciful. So relinquish your title and I'll spare you." He said coldly.

"Never. I rather die if it means you'll never have the power of my people within you." She said bravely.

"So be it !" He snarled, bringing the dagger closer.

She closed her eyes, preparing for the inevitable end.

But it never came. She heard Malek gasp in shock and letting her go.

She opened her eyes to see her opponent holding a broken sword and the sword was... frozen ?

A smile lit up her face. Fionna turned around to see two cloaked figures making their way towards them.

They lowered their hoods, revealing their faces. One was a blue eyed sorceror with Sandy blonde hair. He was Ullin Casterwill, the prince of Misthaven.

With him was his elder sister with flaming red hair and green eyes, Udonna Casterwill, the White Sorceress.

They were the last of the wizarding royal family left after the war, except their niece.

"Sorry. We're late." Ullin smirked. "Ready, sister ?"

"Always." Udonna replied, her green eyes narrowing on seeing the fairy-eater.

"Ancient Mystic Mode!" A golden spell-seal went through Ullin transforming him to a blue armoured creature, with a giant snowflake shaped crown enveloping his head. "The Ancient Mystic from the Icy North. I am the royal Snow Prince !"

"Eloquent as ever, I see." Udonna noted, raising her wand. "Magical Source, Mystic Force !"

A white spell-seal traversed her. Within seconds, she was enveloped in white armour.

"Magic of the frost ! White Mystic Ranger !"

She announced, charging at the fairy-eater with her Snow Staff.

"Flurry of Snow !" She yelled, shooting it with icy blasts. The arachnid retaliated by releasing another wave of dark fog.

"I don't think so... Blizzard Rush !" She jumped at the monster, turning into a snow storm, which siphoned the fog into it.

She rematerialised above the monster, jumping on top of it. She stabbed it's head with her staff, struggling to maintain her balance as the monster tried to shake her off. "Snow Staff - Full Power !" White magic spread from her staff into the creature, turning it into ice.

Udonna jumped off the frozen fairy-eater, landing gracefully before it. She snapped her fingers, as the monster shattered completely.

She turned to see the fairies regaining their power and standing up.

"How did you think this was going to end ?" Ullin asked as Malek tried to flee, only to be stopped by Fionna, whose hands were glowing with golden energy.

She blasted him back with bolts of magic, smirking as he tried to stand up.

"Soldiers, help -"

He turned around to see his elves frozen.

"There is no one to spare you." Udonna said grimly. "The Council of Magic will decide your fate. As of now, you are stripped of your title and rank. Your kingdom will now be governed by the Council till further notice. But rest assured, you'll rot in the Dungeons of Despair for centuries."

"Never !" he seethed, and began muttering in an ancient language. Several purple seals appeared around him. He laughed madly as dark energies swirled around him, filling him with evil from the Underworld. His skin became pitch black and purple veins etched across his face.

"What is he doing ?" Udonna asked. "His magic seems familiar -"

"The Underworld. He's using forbidden spells to channel dark magic. We must stop him now, otherwise he may create a crack in the gates." Fionna informed hurriedly, blasting him with golden energy, which he callously swatted away with his hand.

"Fairies, shoot him with every spell you've got !" She yelled flying up, followed by the rest of her kind. Like a rainbow, streams of coloured lights shot out from them and hit the dark elf, who growled but didn't subdue.

"It's not working." Udonna observed. "The situation has become more serious than we expected. Ullin, we must stop him at any cost."

"Agreed." The Snow Prince charged at the elf, twin daggers of light forming in his hands. "I will take care of him. You close the spell seals."

"Right." She nodded, raising her staff. "Energy of Light - Fire !"

Jets of white light shot out from her staff and hit the seals, closing them.

"What !" Malek roared. "No matter - I have enough dark powers to destroy all of you, annoying pests !"

"Destroy this !" Ullin yelled, slashing him across his chest with his daggers.

"Oh, I will." The elf replied, black magic condensing around his arm to form a scythe. He leapt at the mystic, who blocked his new weapon with his daggers.

The white ranger joined her brother, throwing the elf back with a powerful kick.

"Frost Quake !" Udonna slammed her staff to the ground, creating a seismic wave which launched Malek to the air, explosions tearing through his body.

"Ice Mist !" Ullin extended his hand, releasing a continuous stream of ice at the elf. Within moments, he was totally encased in ice from his shoulders to his feet.

He glared at the snow mystics.

"You ruined everything !" He seethed.

"It's basically our job. " Ullin replied coldly. "Now, to business. Where did you find the forbidden spells ?"

"Where do you think ?" Malek smirked. "The library of your precious Mystic Mother. I snuck in while she was enjoying her beauty sleep and stole a few books off the shelves. You would be surprised to know what I discovered about her."

"We already know everything there is to know about her. We trust her." Udonna replied.

"Your mistake. She won't be able to save you though." Malek grinned maliciously. "Fluidus Maloria !"

"What did you do ?" Ullin demanded, as the ice shattered, throwing them back.

"The ultimate revenge to ensure your destruction. All the sacrifices your family did to stop the Great War... they will be for nothing. I promise you that !" Malek raised his hand as a purple spell seal appeared underneath him, engulfing him.

The two mystics demorphed, looking at each other worried. Niella had used up the last of her life force to seal the gates, however she was destroyed before she could complete her spell.

The gates prevented Morticon and his forces from leaving the Underworld, but failed to stop anyone who wanted to enter the Underworld from any other realm. They weren't particularly worried about that for who in their right mind would want to visit hell? Furthermore the spells to do so had been locked inside the Mystic Mother's personal library, which apparently weren't as secure as they thought it'd be.

If anyone entered the Underworld using dark magic from their side, it would weaken the Gates, and while Morticon won't be able to escape, less powerful creatures could pass through the cracks in the gates and attack their realm.

It was a threat they could no longer ignore.

If only, they'd suspected Malek from the start but that conviving elf had fooled them all. He was a member of the Magic Council and Mystic Mother's apprentice before he showed his true colours and betrayed them all.

"We need to be prepared. The prophecy -" Ullin grimaced, demorphing.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." The white ranger replied. "Power Down."

Her armour disappeared as she made her way to Fionna.

"I trust you'll be able to take care of the rest."

The fairy nodded firmly, her gaze wandering over to the frozen elves.

"Udonna, I'm sensing dark magic from them. I think they were being controlled by Malek." She said. "Our fairy dust will reverse it's effects, but the magic he used reminded me of the dark days. You must be prepared, both of you. I fear he will be back and he will target you two."

"We can take care of ourselves, your highness." Ullin smiled, coming over to them. "Let's go sister. I think it's high time we met up with dear old Rita."

Udonna nodded, taking his hand as they vanished in glimmers of golden lights.

UNDERWORLD

Malek opened his eyes to be greeted by absolute darkness. While he was an undercover agent for the Master during the war, he'd never actually been to his lair before.

"Lumos !" He shot a flare of golden light from his arm, illuminating the abyss.

He took a step back, suddenly aware of the sword pointed at his chest.

He looked up to see a faceless knight in purple growling at him. And from behind, he saw another warrior - someone he recognised vividly, Morticon the general of the Master's armies.

"Who are you ?" The knight snarled, his visor glowing red.

"Stand down Korrag !" Morticorn ordered, stepping forward and observing Malek closely with his mechanical eyes. The gears behind his horns shifted loudly and he grinned. "I never thought I would see you again, Malek. I thought you'd left us for the scraps when you ascended the throne."

"It took me time to reach you but know my loyalty to the cause had never wavered." The elf said smoothly.

"Is that so ?" Morticon asked dangerously. "How long has it been ? Twenty years ... We've been locked in this abyssal dimension while you enjoyed the luxury of royalty !"

"Calm down, general. It took me time to get the Mystic Mother to trust me and just when she did, I stole the forbidden books of dark spells to weaken the gates." Malek said coyly. "You are free to attack the mortal world. I've already weakened the gate from my side. The only thing preventing your armies from escaping is the seal from this side..."

"Then what are you waiting for, elf !" Necrolai, the queen of the vampires asked, flying down from the caverns above.

"It's good to see you too, hag." He sneered. "My magic is not enough to open the gates from here. What I can do though is create a crack in the gates to enable a few of your soldiers to come and go out of this dimension."

"That is not enough !" Morticon hollered.

"I'm afraid unless you can provide a new gatekeeper, that's all I can do for you."

"Then send me !" The mechanical gargoyle demanded." I will personally destroy all humans."

"I'm afraid you are too powerful even for my magic." He replied.

"NO !" Morticon fumed, striking his sabre to the ground, sending a shockwave across the Underworld.

Malek fell to the floor, losing his footing, only to see a sphere shaped elevation in the centre of the floor.

He got up, looking at it curiously.

"What is that ?" The elf asked.

"The Master or what's left of him after that blasted Leanbow sealed us all here." Necrolai spat.

The elf nodded, sensing the faint pulse of dark energy ebbing from it. He cautiously placed his hands above it and rotated his hands, creating a silver spell seal.

"Megaro Zanga Meru Nermax !" It was one of the forbidden spells he'd stolen from the Mystic Mother, capable of reviving someone from the brink of death.

He didn't know if it would work or not. If it were up to him, he'd be satisfied with the Master staying dead. He agreed with Octomus' ideals but didn't have a single ounce of loyalty towards him.

If his plans to become the ruler of the Mystic realms succeeded, Malek wouldn't have spared a single thought for his former allies, but he needed their help. He'd lost his crown and probably the trust of his own people.

All that mattered to him now was revenge against the Casterwill siblings for ruining his plans every single time. And what better way to do that than turning their greatest fears to reality... the return of the Master and the bitter truth that the sacrifice of their family and friends meant nothing !

The sphere turned red as a giant eye appeared in it's place. A burst of telepathic energy burst forth, searing their minds and searching for answers.

Make them pay-

He felt the Master speak in his head. It was not clear and hardly coherent, but that command felt ingrained to his mind.

Send Korrag and Necrolai to scout the Surface

And then the eye and the telepathic presence disappeared. From the shocked looks and the open jaws of Morticon and Necrolai, they had felt the Master's presence and heard him as well.

"Very well." Malek nodded, raising his hands. "Uthe Maloria Effugium !"

A burst of purple light escaped his palms and shot up to the endless darkness before dissipating into silver sparks which rained down on them.

Morticon and Necrolai smiled, feeling their magic again.

The vampire queen shrieked happily, flying up, her eyes flaring in purple light.

Morticon raised his fang in victory.

Korrag drew his sword, his visor shining in red light.

"It's time for the mystics to fear us !" Morticon yelled. "We'll kill every last one of them and raze the human world to the ground."

Hundreds of styxtoids and hidiacs raised their clubs and cheered.

"Our first move will be to get rid of Ullin Casterwill, the Snow Prince and his sister. When they fall, there will be no one left to protect the rest." Malek stated. "Give me your soldiers and I'll personally lead an attack on the Casterwill Mansion."

"Fine !" The gargoyle snorted. He snapped his fingers and a bunch of hidiacs crawled into the chamber along with three giant golems and a fire monster.

Malek smirked, as a purple spellseal enveloped them all. No one would expect anything like this so soon, and those pathetic pair of snow wizards would pay...

MAGITOPIA (Realm of the Mystic Mother)

Udonna watched silently as Ullin walked furiously towards the Mystic Mother.

"Is there something wrong, my dears?"

"Your chief advisor, Malek attacked the fairies and summoned dark magic from the Underworld, weakening the Gates. How could have you not forseen this!" Ullin shouted.

"My dear Snow Prince, I knew exactly what he was about to do." Rita said simply, her hand running through the elaborate braids of white hair.

"And you still trusted him with your library and a seat in the Council. Are you out of your mind?"

"Calm down, Ullin. I didn't trust that shady elf. I played him. I know very well how scoundrels like him think. Everything that has happened till now happened because I allowed it to happen."

"What do you mean you allowed it to happen?" Udonna asked dangerously. "Mystic Mother, you can't seriously mean that you wanted Malek to free Morticon and his armies after all the sacrifices we made to banish them in the first place!"

"I did." Both the Casterwills stared at her in shock.

"Why the hell would you want that!" Udonna screeched. "Leanbow, Bowen, Niella, Neville, Daggeron, Althea... Everyone I loved died in order to seal that gate!"

"It was the only way to set things right." Rita said gently. "I won't lie to you, my dearest apprentice but it was necessary for Malek to free the dark forces now. I know it is hard for you but you must endure and train a new team of mystic rangers from the surface world to defeat them once and for all."

"Why? We were safe. Why invite a threat to our land? Why allow the darkness to rise when it could have perished in the depths?" Ullin asked angrily.

"Because the darkness would rise either way. Now we have a chance to defeat them. My magic allows me to see various possible futures. If we don't destroy them now, they would unite with a greater evil and all of existence would blither out. "

"So you allowed Malek to free our greatest enemies in fear of what could happen ?" Udonna asked sharply.

"No. Haven't I taught you that magic works in mysterious ways ? My powers have never been more alligned with the greater planes of reality. This is the right time, Udonna for good magic to win over the forces of evil. Please trust me, you two."

"We can't." Ullin stated. "You are crazy !"

"I did this for you two as well. The first war took everything from your family. This time, it's your chance to win."

"Win ? Our family and friends died at the hands of Morticon and his armies. And you basically invited them back to attack us again. We don't want to win because we've already lost. It's not a game, Rita! I lost my husband and son to the war. Even if we destroy the darkness, will I get my family back ?" Udonna shouted, tears streaming from her eyes. "You just caused more pain and suffering. More families would be torn apart and so many innocents will die again. Despite your dark beginnings, I always trusted you, Rita. Today, you broke my trust."

"Udonna, please hear me out."

"I don't want to talk to you ever again. Rest assured, I'll train the Mystic Force and defeat the Master. But after taking care of him, we're coming after you." She snapped her fingers, teleporting herself and her brother out of there.

MAGNOLIA

The capital city of Misthaven

In the centre of the city stood the Casterwill Mansion, the home of the royal family.

Udonna and Ullin appeared before it's gates in a whirl of white smoke.

"I can't believe it." Ullin said slowly.

"Neither can I. But we must be ready." Udonna replied, opening the gates and entering her home.

"Aunt Udonna !" A young girl with long blond hair and shining blue eyes in an orange gown smiled, running towards them. "Uncle Ullin !"

"What happened, Clare ?" The white witch asked. Clare looked so much like Niella, sometimes it was unnerving.

"I did it !" She exclaimed happily. "I perfected my vanishing spell."

Udonna bit her lip, knowing what's going to happen next.

Ullin caught her eyes, stifling a laughter of his own.

If only Niella was here to see her.

Clare snapped her fingers, and entire body vanished except her head.

She tilted her head disappointed.

"It worked just a second ago." She grimaced.

"I know dear." Ullin smiled, waving his hand to reverse the spell.

They had a similiar memory of Niella having the same experience years ago.

It was uncanny how similiar she was to the mother she'd never known. Almost as if Niella lived on through her daughter.

And maybe she did.

In many ways, raising Clare had been a blessing, taking her mind away from the sorrow of losing everyone she loved.

Sometimes she wondered how Bowen would have been at this age... How he would look like ? Maybe, just like Clare resembles Niella, he would take after Leanbow except for his eyes...He had green eyes just like her.

But she couldn't distract herself with wishful thinking. Just like Leanbow, Daggeron and Niella, he was gone - And she had to move on.

"Udonna ?" Ullin asked, breaking her train of thought. "It's time to tell her."

"Yes." Udonna pursed her lips. "Clare, do you remember the stories I used to tell you about the mystic force defeating the monsters from the Underworld ?"

Clare nodded. While she knew about her uncle and aunt being powerful magicians, she didn't have a clue regarding her mother's role as the Gatekeeper. And they were going to keep it that way because once she realises her potential as the future Gatekeeper, she won't be safe anymore.

"Well the monsters are back. And we must be ready. We're part of the Mystic Force and they'll be after us. It's imperative that you learn how to defend yourself with or without magic." Ullin said.

"They're back. How ?"

"Someone dabbled in dark magic and created a crack in the gates." Ullin said simply.

"What now ?" She asked fearfully.

"We fight back." Udonna answered, her voice steely.

Clare nodded. Ullin looked at the determined look in her eyes. Everything about his niece reminded him of Niella... of how tragically short her life had been.

And now thanks to Rita's unexplained actions, he had to worry about Clare too. He'd to ensure she didn't share the same fate as her mother.

Just then, the ground rumbled and a purple light enveloped them all.

Ullin and Udonna shared a panicked look before morphing into their armour.

Clare gripped Ullin's hand tightly.

"Hello again." Malek smiled, as he stepped before them with ten hidiacs flanking him. "As you can see, I have brought some friends with me."

"How did you get past the wards ?" Udonna asked, charging at him while swinging her snow staff. "Flurry of Snow !"

"You underestimate the power of our master." He replied quickly, as hidiacs jumped Infront of him, taking the brunt of the attack and shattering to icicles.

"Ullin, take Clare and leave." She ordered, just when the ground started to rumble.

With a ear-deafening sound, the whole mansion was torn apart from it's foundations.

"No." Ullin whispered, as he covered Clare with his own body from the rubble that rained down upon them.

He looked up to see the clear sky and three giant golems towering upon them.

Fires blazed across the grounds, a chimaera appeared beside Malek.

From all around them, the citizens - humans, goblins, elves, fae and centaurs looked at them, scared. And within seconds, began to hurry away from there as fast as they could.

The attack on their home was more than just vengeance... It was a public declaration that the darkness was back and the Casterwills weren't strong enough to stop them, spreading fear and despair across the realm.

Ullin tried to teleport out of there, only to fail. He saw Malek grinning at him, a rune in his hand.

"Damn !" The only way out of this was to defeat these monsters.

He snapped his fingers, and a wave of cold mist covered the entire area, extinguishing the flames.

He stood up still holding Clare.

"You destroyed our home." He stated coldly.

"Oh, I'm going to do much more than that, Snow Prince. I'm going to destroy your legacy once and for all." The elf sneered. "All three of you will die today."

"They won't." Another voice said. All three of them turned around to see the Mystic Mother casually walking towards them with her wand.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Rita." Malek grinned. "Now you'll fall with them."

"Shut up, stupid elf. I'm giving you one last chance. Relinquish your dark powers and I'll not destroy you."

"Never !"

"Very well." She said, pointing her wand at him. "Holo Miraje !"

Malek was encased in an orange sphere of energy, which didn't budge slightly even as he shot his own wave of dark magic at it.

He banged his fists on the sphere, as it miniaturised rapidly to form an orange bead.

"Well that takes care of him." She snorted, picking up the bead before turning towards the golems and the chimaera.

She quirked her eyebrows at them as they continued to stare at them blankly.

"Boo !" She said, her voice magnified.

The monsters wasted no time in disappearing in black smoke.

"Well that was disappointing." Rita said dryly. "Back in my day, villains were a little more competent. Anyway, you two should have heard me out before running off. I've got such a headache."

"Do you expect us to thank you for saving us from monsters you allowed to be free ?" Ullin asked pointedly.

"Just hear me out two." She said exasperated. "I was going to shield your home with stronger wards before you left so hurriedly. Anyway that can be easily fixed."

She waved her wand and the Mansion repaired itself. "Now it's protected against dark magic. Anyway I took the liberty of restoring Rootcore to it's proper glory."

Rootcore was their stronghold during the war. Now it was a memorial to the fallen mystics, housing their wands and their most prized arsenal - the Xenotome, the book of the Unknown.

"It's going to work out for the best, Udonna. You need to recruit five humans from the surface world to be the new Mystic Force. Ullin, you have to help me deal with the Magic Council."

The red haired witch looked at her incredulously.

"You just think you can tell us what to do after admitting that you -"

"Udonna, please trust me."

"I can't."

"This is the only way you could see Bowen ever again. The stars have aligned and if I hadn't allowed the darkness to be free, you'd have been forever separated from your family."

"Bowen is alive ? How do I know you're not lying ?"

"I have never lied to you, my apprentice. And yes, your son is alive and well but that's all I can tell you for now. That's all I can get from my visions. I don't know where he is, but I do know you'll see him again. After all, he's the Light and the Light always reveals itself when we're at the brink of war, just like it did to you all those years ago."

"I have to find him." She said frantically. "If Bowen is-"

"We cant, not right now." Ullin said. "The darkness thinks he perished in the Great War. If we try to find him now, he'll be in danger. Right now, he's safe wherever he is."

"Your brother is right." Rita said. "Right now, you must concentrate on finding and training the new Mystic Force. I must take my leave now, but know that I'll always be on your side. May the power protect you!"

She vanished in sparkles of white light, leaving the Casterwill family reeling from the revelation that one of their own was still alive and hope that someday soon, they would be reunited with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dino Charge rangers come to a troubling conclusion following the alterations to their timeline.

Shelby couldn't place her finger on it however she knew something was not right. Why wouldn't it be? She was a paleontologist student in a world where she can actually study live dinosaurs. It was all she'd ever dreamed of! Yet, many things were missing.

First of all, her name was Shelby Truman instead of Watkins and she now has two brothers she'd never met before in her life. And her dad was a retired army personnel instead of the CEO of the world's largest ice cream company.

Erin, her best friend was gone. At first, she thought she might be living somewhere else in this new timeline. She searched for her everywhere. It was like Erin never existed and neither did any of her parents.

It was the same with the others. Little differences that made them yearn for the world they'd left.

Chase was excited to finally take Kaylee to New Zealand only to discover that Kaylee didn't know him. And when he tried to get to know her, he discovered that she was a completely different person from the girl he fell in love with.

For Riley, though Matt was alive and okay, his ranch was gone. Instead of being raised in their farmhouse, he had been in the city his whole life.

Kendall no longer had a degree in paleontology, instead she was an engineer.

Phillip was not a prince anymore. His kingdom Zandar was now part of the United Kingdom, no longer a sovereign state. Records of Zandar had been lost in time, it's heritage gone. No one remembered the brave knights nor it's rich history.

Tyler was the only one whose life was still relatively the same. Perhaps it was because he had his father back with him, that he was not able to identify the little things amiss in this new world.

And so here, they were, back in their headquarters or what used to be the Dino Lab. Though it looked similiar, it no longer had the energem stands or the specific lab equipment they used to detect energy signatures.

"How could we ever have been this stupid?" Shelby slammed her fist on the table. "We saved the dinosaurs from extinction. Of course that would change our world. With dinosaurs alive, it's basically a miracle we're still here. That humanity wasn't driven extinct."

"The energems. The keeper said our bonds with them was forever. It was a fixed point of time. For us to bond with energems, we needed to exist and obviously somehow, humanity existed despite the odds of the dinosaurs eating our ancestors alive." James surmised.

"Many of my colleagues are gone just like your friend, Shelby. Some have different names. Others were never born." Kendall said. "Obviously dinosaur fossils were more than just bones. Dinosaurs were an important part of our culture of the world we lived in. From Jurassic Park movies to entire streams of science devoted to paleontology. Our forefathers in this timeline never experienced that fascination with fossils and dinosaurs. To them, a tyrannosaurus was just another animal in the zoo. Obviously the world would change from some people choosing entire different jobs, marrying different people and having different personalities. This is a different world we are living in now."

"Is it the right world, Kendall?" Chase asked. "Did we do the right thing?"

"Did we have any other choice?" Tyler bit back. "We saw Earth getting sucked into that black hole. Going back in time was the only way to save it. Keeper told us to go through that."

"We failed as rangers. We never should have let Earth get sucked into that black hole!" Riley exclaimed.

"No. We didn't fail. We trusted the wrong person." Shelby said slowly. "The Keeper. He knew this was going to happen."

"We thought he was our mentor... our friend. He was the one who killed the dinosaurs in the first place. And he allowed our Earth... our home to get sucked into that black hole. He commited two genocides. He destroyed the world we knew." Kendall said sadly. "I never should have trusted him."

"Why didn't we see it before?" Phillip said.

"Wait. The Keeper isn't evil!" Tyler protested.

"But he isn't human either. He lived for millenia. Heck, he's older than the dinosaurs and that's 65 million years! To him, humanity is just a speck." James said. "There's a reason he is called the Keeper of the Energems instead of something like keeper of Earth or a guardian. His entire existence revolves around energems, timelines be damned."

"There's nothing we can do about it now." Riley said sadly. "Maybe this is what was meant to be. This is all the Keeper's mistakes fixed if you look at it. Both humanity and dinosaurs made it through after they were destroyed. Maybe we should accept this instead of pining after what we have lost."

"We get to live on but what about people like Erin?" Shelby said, tears streaming from her eyes. "We failed them. They are dead or maybe worse than dead. They were never even existed. How can we live knowing we played a part in that?"

The rangers look at each other sadly, not knowing what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another world, Jason and his friends live a different life.

Billy didn't understand why he needed to go to school. Honestly, he would be easily accepted into any Ivy League College if only his parents allowed him to apply to one. But they were afraid he'd get bullied if he went to college early. Humph… as if he wasn't getting bullied every single day in school.

Whenever he complained to his parents, they never told him to stand up to Bulk or Skull, but to keep a low profile and not escalate the fight. He couldn't deduce the logic in that, but he followed it because guess what, you should always listen to your elders.

He'd already skipped 2 grades. He was a 15-year-old studying with 17-year olds. He was always bullied, called all sorts of names from 'geek', 'nerd' to 'weirdo' and 'freak'. He was so tired of it all and no one in his life seemed to understand he needed to get out of this place.

He was being looked down because he was intelligent. Through out his life, Billy was told his intellect was a gift, yet the same gift had ostracized him from the rest of his peers. It wasn't fair. He deserved a better life.

"Billy, it's time for school!" his mom called from the kitchen.

"Coming, mom!" he replied, forcing himself from the bed. He hated it. He was the model student, from perfect grades to perfect attendance. It was what his parents wanted…

His eyes wandered over to a stack of letters he'd kept on the table. The acceptance letters from Promethea Academy, MIT and even universities from abroad like Oxford and Kyoto.

But his parents declined. It had always been like this.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He had survived a decade in school, what harm could a few more months do?

Jason Scott had a list of accomplishments- several medals in martial arts tournaments, quarterback of the local football team, perfect grades, sports scholarships, participation in volunteering events... The list went on. He was considered a model student, what everyone else aspired to be. But he wasn't satisfied. Somehow this just wasn't enough. Something was missing in his life even though he couldn't figure out what it was.

"I'm driving today." His sister Jane rushed past him and snatched the car keys from him.

"Okay. Chill." He laughed, heading for the passenger seat only for his sister to cover that seat with her bag. "Sorry, bro. No shotgun for you today."

"Any special occasion?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing. You can sit in the back with your girlfriend."

"Who are you trying to impress, little sis?" Jason asked, as they sat in their jeep and put on their seat belts.

"No one. I just agreed to pick up a friend. I want to show I am a strong independent woman and not some baby who needs her brother to drive me everywhere." She said, starting the ignition.

"Okay. You know Dad is not going to approve, right? And you are totally trying to impress someone."

"Jason!" She shouted, starting the car.

"Just saying!"

The car speeded through the fairly empty road.

"Hey! cool your jets, sis!" he said. "Dad's going to kill us if there's a scratch on her!"

"Relax. I know what I'm doing." She assured. Jason looked at her blankly. Just then, his phone started to ring. He answered the call with a smile. "Hey, beautiful. Yeah, we're right there. Yeah, see you soon."

"You know you two are downright adorable."

"Just wait for your turn." Jason said. "Who is he by the way? Don't tell me it's Skull."

"Ew… gross!" She made a face. "It's just a friend. I'm telling you bro, if you make things weird, your baby pics are going to be all over Instagram by tonight."

"Sheesh. You must have fallen hard for him."

She glared at him through the rear mirror. Then in front of them, she saw someone waving at them from the next bus stand. She smiled, pulling the car over by the stand. It was a girl with beautiful dark skin, black curls and brown eyes, wearing a yellow top with a white skirt.

Jason opened the door and she slipped in beside him. "Not driving today, babe?" She shut the door and pulled out her phone.

"You know I was just telling Jason how cute you two are."

"Thanks, Jen. You know you should start dating too. I heard Tye Fleming has a huge crush on you." Priya said flippantly. Priya Rao was in a steady relationship with Jason for almost 3 months and she'd already warmed her way into the hearts of his family and close friends.

"Well, Janey here already has a date." Jason said. "She is picking him up next."

"She is? You are!" She turned towards Jane excitedly. "Girl, you got to give me all the deets right now!"

"While I appreciate both of your interests in my love life, rest assured I most definitely don't have a date. I'm just picking up a friend."

"For whom, you look more happier, applied more makeup than usual and you decided to drive. We have all been there, girl. Now, spill!"

Jason burst into laughter and Jane turned red as the colour of their jeep.

"I take it back. You two are not cute at all, but the most annoying couple I've ever seen."

She parked the near a house and turned around to glare at the two. "I'm warning you two. Be normal."

The two nodded half-heartedly and looked at the house intensely. Jane called someone on her phone.

"Who do you think it is?" Priya stage whispered to her boyfriend.

"I dunno. She's not telling me anything. Do you think we went overboard with the teasing?"

"Naah. You should see how I torment my brothers. Believe me Jase, you are a saint."

"You two know I can hear you, right?" Jane said dryly. Then the door opened and someone in a white hoodie with red pants came out, fumbling with his phone. They couldn't see his face but the way Jane beamed at him cleared whatever little doubt was left in their minds.

The guy lowered his hoodie and smiled at Jane. Jason and Priya's eyes momentarily widened on seeing the face. They looked at each other and then back at Jane's crush, who wasn't a guy at all, as evidenced by the shoulder length blond hair, rosy lips, purple nails and black mascara over her eyelids. It was Alexis Drake, a new transfer student they'd known for a few weeks but never talked to much, due to being in different classes.

"Alex, hi!" Jen smiled, moving her bag and opening the door.

"Thanks for the ride, Jane."

Alex entered the car and waved at them. "Nice to meet you. You must be Jason and Priya. Jane told me about you guys."

"Well, she hasn't told us anything about you." Priya said casually. "It'd be nice to know you, right babe?" She nudged Jason with her elbow.

"Yeah, definitely." He nodded, his eyes narrowing as Jane put the seatbelt on Alex. It was clear Jane liked this girl yet he hadn't even suspected that Jen's crush might be a girl. He didn't have any problem with it of course but it irked him that he didn't know that. They used to know everything about each other. The last few years had been all about him from football matches to winning various karate tournaments across the country. Had he been too engrossed in his own life that he'd ignored his sister?

Kimberly Hart sighed as she entered the classroom with the rest of the cheerleaders. Life felt monotonous to her. Everything in her life was changing so suddenly and all she could do is try and keep things the same. The truth was she was afraid to try new things. Her parents had divorced a month ago and her father had left the house. She thought she had her life mapped out but now she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Hey you nerd, move it." Her 'bff' Veronica slammed her fists on the second row. As always, she was targeting Billy Cranston. Kim hurried forward to her seat in the back benches, not wanting to be a part of the conflict. Years ago, she used to be part of a tight knit friendship with Billy, Jason and Zack. Now she barely spoke to them.

"Yeah, move it." Bulk repeated, coming over by her side with Skull, all three of them glowering at the spectacled teen.

Billy sighed, taking her bag and standing up without protest. Just as he was about to leave, another person took the seat beside him, completely ignoring the three bullies.

Billy turned sideways and saw an Asian girl with cropped black hair wearing a yellow top and black jeans.

"I dunno who the heck you are supposed to be, but this is my seat. Move it." The cheerleader sneered at the new girl.

"No. I'm pretty sure I'm going to sit here." She said plainly. Billy was still looking at her in shock. He'd never seen anyone stand up to the bullies before.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Before he knew it, Bulk pushed him. He fell back to his seat with a thud. "Scram outta here, Cramston."

Billy adjusted his glasses and clutched his bag.

"Wait! He's sitting here. If you have a problem with it, you have to go through me." The girl stated.

"What are you going to do about it?" Skull screeched, reaching for her hand.

With a swift motion, she grabbed hold of Skull's hand, swung him around a 180 degrees and then threw him at Bulk, making them both fall on the ground.

"Word of advice, never threaten a girl, especially someone who knows Kungfu."

Veronica's jaws almost fell open. She scurried away to the back, followed by the two bullies. Kim realised the entire class had been watching the scene unfold. Aside from Jason, nobody ever stood up to those three.

Billy looked at her. "Thank you. That was quite the awesome display of strength and agility."

"Awe, thanks." Despite himself, Billy felt his cheeks get warmer. "But why do you let those three goons walk all over you?"

"They always try to make my life miserable."

"That's only because you let them. You need to stand up for yourself. Don't let others treat you like dirt." The girl grinned, extending her hand. "I'm Trini Kwan."

"Billy Cranston." He smiled, shaking her hand.

Jason held hands with Priya as they walked through the corridors.

"Yo, Jase!" he smiled, recognising the voice. He turned around to see his friend run towards him.

It was Zack Taylor, his best friend. "Z man!" he laughed, exchanging a fist bump with Zack. He was wearing a white shirt with grey trousers.

"Yo guys, what's new?" he gave Priya a one armed hug.

The three friends entered the classroom, right in time to see a new girl toss Bulk and Skull to the ground.

"What the heck just happened?" Zack asked, completely awed.

Jason seeing Billy shake the girl's hand was able to put things together. Taking advantage of his absence, the bullies had cornered Billy again. He felt he owed the girl. Billy was one of his few real friends and like a younger brother to him. He was glad someone else had protected him while he wasn't there.

"Yo, Billy. Guess who's back?" he called, coming over to him. Zack followed him.

"Zack!" His eyes lit up, seeing his friend, who had taken a month off school following a soccer injury.

"Yeah, the Zman is back in the house." Zack announced with a dramatic flair, pulling Billy to a hug.

"You guys up for smoothies at Ernie's?" Jason asked.

"Absolutely." Zack agreed. "I missed it."

"Affirmative." Billy nodded, then he turned towards Trini. "Do you want to come with us, Trini?"

"I don't want to intrude." Trini said.

"You won't." Billy assured. "We'd love having you with us."

"Yeah. Our group could definitely use another girl." Priya said, shaking her hand. "I'm Priya Rao."

"Jason Lee Scott."

"Zack Taylor."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Trini Kwan." She smiled at them.

"And I'm Billy Cranston." Billy said. "And all of you already knew that, I suppose."

The four of them burst into laughter and Trini gave him a fond smile.

Cutting through the noise of the classroom, the bell rang signalling the start of the first period. All the students dispersed to their own seats.

"What is going on today?" Priya giggled, sitting beside her boyfriend. "Today is like totally the day of new love. Alex and Jane. Billy and Trini."

"Billy and Trini?" Jason asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Couldn't you see it?"

"I think you are reading too much into it." He grinned back at her as their English teacher, Miss Appleby entered the class.

"Nope. I'm sure that this year is definitely going to be interesting." She didn't realize how true her words were at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a different dimension, Sky's brother and his best friend became the SPD Gold and Black rangers.

SPD had stopped metahuman and alien trafficking on both Earth and off-planet, but it was still struggling against the advancing armies of the Troobian Empire, a vicious force hellbent on conquering the entire universe and enforcing the will of their 'god' - Omni.

Commander Doggie Kruger growled, reading the latest reports on his tab. The Cimmerian System had fallen and the Empire had broken through the defences of Aquatar and Eltar. It was only a matter of time before they came for Earth.

He looked at the status reports of his B Squad cadets. Though the A Squad was incredible and simply the best ranger team he'd seen in a while, one ranger team wasn't going to be enough to save the galaxy and with other former ranger teams of Earth incapacitated, he desperately needed them to be ready.

However, despite their legacy, the five cadets were anything but ready...

Sky Tate was an excellent cadet, taking after his father with top scores in the Academy, but he showed difficulty in following others.

Bridge Carson was an incredible though unconventional detective, his premonitions and 'vibes' often turning true.

Sydney Drew was intelligent and could hold her own in a fight, but was too reckless. It was like she hardly wanted to be in the Academy.

Benjy Parker, Sydney's cousin was a natural cadet, save for his inability to adhere to orders. He was too reckless and impulsive to actually be out in the field.

Travis Tate, despite being Sky's brother was not a workaholic but worked well with others and inspite of being an average fighter, kept his cool in adverse situations.

Alas, the truth was they were not ready. Infact they probably weren't even meant to be in the same squad let alone be the second line of defence against Grumm. The only reason they were even in SPD was because of their powers.

As a result of an experiment conducted in 2000s, all of them were born with paranormal abilities. They were valuable assets to SPD.

There were two others though... Jack Landors and Elizabeth Delgado. But they hadn't been recruited yet. Last Kruger heard, those two were committing petty thefts, and acting .

He'd ignored them for years, protecting them from SPD - something which he couldn't do anymore.

He sighed, setting up a new mission for the B-Squad to intercept and capture the two.

Little did he realise that he'd already set into motion the events that would change everything forever...

Tartarus was the planet in the centre of the Troobian Galaxy and the base of operations for the entire Empire. It was the equivalent of Eltar in terms of power and technology.

General Gruumm bowed down before the cloaked figure.

"What are your orders, my lord ?" He asked begrudgingly.

"Prepare your fleets. Go to Earth and conquer it."

Gruumm gulped. For some, this mission could very well be a death sentence. All those who tried to conquer that planet had fallen.

"Your old friend, the last sirian is hiding there. That old dog has been a nuisance for far too long. End him."

Gruumm's eyes flashed red. "Yes, your magnificence."

He may not be able to conquer Earth but he would most definitely kill that sirian.

PLANET : EARTH

NEW TECH CITY

S.P.D ACADEMY

Sky Tate grimaced as he saw his brother fooling around in the campus grounds.

They had a reputation to uphold, something which was reflected in all his test scores and combat training. Travis on the other hand barely scraped through all the tests. If it weren't for the fact that he had powers, he wouldn't even be on the B squad.

"Cool down, Sky." Syd said, coming up to him.

"I am-"

"You are literally glaring. I don't realise why you don't get along with Travis."

"He doesn't take anything seriously. He could be so much better." Sky said exasperated.

"Not everyone is you. Besides he is here on the same squad, just like you. So, maybe you want to stop acting so high and mighty." Syd said dryly.

"I don't-"

"You do and you know it. I know you want to be the red ranger. And you deserve it but that doesn't mean the rest of us are useless." Syd said pointedly.

"I never said that."

"You didn't need to. It's evident in everything you do... everything you say. You're a good guy, Sky. But being a ranger is more than just being the best."

"Then, what is it about ?" He asked heatedly.

"It's about being a hero." Syd said softly." You don't need to be the best or even the red ranger to help others. Don't get so lost in the journey to be a ranger that you forget what you're going to stand for."

Before he could come up with a retort, their communicators buzzed and Dr Manx's voice echoed throughout the grounds.

"B Squad, report to Simulation Hall 2 for advance combat training."

"Let's go." Syd said, moving past him and leaving him to ponder what she'd just said as he followed her.

SIMULATION - B56

They found themselves in the middle of the city before they saw an alien in black suit shoot a wall in a warehouse, making a hole in it and entering it.

The six cadets follow him through the hole and search the area.

"You can hide, monster... Wait, you actually can't hide." Bridge said, removing his gloves and scanning the area with his psychic powers.

"Perp at 2 o'clock." He said.

Syd turned to face the wrong direction.

"That's 9 o'clock, Syd." Sky said, without looking at her.

"Got it !" Syd said, adjusting herself. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a metal sharpnel.

"Fist of Iron !" She called, her fists turning into iron as she hit a box nearby. It exploded, revealing the monster, who leapt at Sky.

Sky rotated his hands, creating a forcefield, knocking it backwards. Travis raised his hands as purple strands of energy lashed against the monster, throwing it to the floor.

It growled getting up, and shot red lightning from his hands, forcing all of them backwards. Benjy narrowly dodged the burst of energy and made his way towards the monster, who continued to shoot energy from it's gauntlet.

Once he was close enough, he kicked the monster's arm, damaging the gauntlet.

The alien glared at him. From behind, it was hit by repeated laser blasts. It turned backwards to see Syd aiming her blaster at it.

All of them surrounded it from all sides and blasting it continuously till it fell to the floor unconscious. Sky stooped down and handcuffed the monster.

"Mission complete." He said, raising his communicator. "Please advice."

Kat and Boom walked in through the door of the warehouse.

"Excellent. Your training is adequate. Impressive as usual." Kat said.

Bridge stepped forward, "Ah… Kat. I mean… Ma'am. I mean, ah… Dr Manx, we were all wondering… We know there's A-Squad Power Rangers and we're B-Squad cadets— not that there's anything wrong with being a B Squad cadet, or a C Squad or a D Squad-"

"Let me translate," interrupted Syd impatiently. "I speak fluent Bridge. He wants to know when we're getting those great designer coloured suits."

"Kat, I've told them," said Sky, "It's not about the suits or the weapons. It's about helping people and upholding the tradition of being a Power Ranger."

Syd whirled around to look at Sky incredulously.

"Hey, stop this hypocrisy, Sky. You are the one dying to get your hands on a morpher." Travis said. "You're the one who thinks just training would make you a real ranger."

"You do not get to be a ranger by sitting around and not training, brother." Sky countered cooly.

"That's up to Commander Cruger. Not me," interrupted Kat, in an attempt to break up the argument.

Kat pushed a button on her data pad and the warehouse setting faded away into an all white room.

"Dismissed!" stated Kat. The six cadets saluted and left in silence.

Commander Kruger growled. He'd deployed the A squad to help the recovery efforts in Elandria. If the reports were to be believed, Gruumm was on his way here.

He'd hoped for Sky to be the leader, but the boy was far from ready. His ambition to be the red ranger was clouding his judgement. He didn't think highly of his teammates and when he couldn't find any other reason for why Syd couldn't be the leader, he turned to sexism.

Doggie smirked. He'd love to see Sky's reaction when he found out that the A-Squad Red ranger was a girl. The identities of the A-Squad were known to very few so that their families weren't targeted by criminals.

Still, there was time for Sky to rectify his ways.

He'd sent Sky, Bridge and Syd to apprehend two thieves, who were supposed to be the final members of their team.

Doggie hoped to assemble the B squad rangers before Gruumm attacked, yet he was sure that Jack and Z won't be arriving to S.P.D today. Just like the rest of the B Squad, they had powers and were extremely resourceful. They'd no doubt take the cadets by surprise. It'd be a good lesson in humility for them, he supposed.

Rule one of any battle : Never underestimate your enemy.

That had been grilled into their heads by various instructors and teachers.

Yet on their first mission on the field, they'd failed because they forgot that fundamental rule.

Sky banged his fists on the table.

"Sky, cool down." Bridge muttered from his side of the room they shared. Sky rose from his chair and turned around to glare at him.

"How can you say that, Bridge ? We screwed up. We'll never be rangers at this rate." He ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe those two got the better of us."

"Everyone makes mistakes. We're no different. Next time, we'll get them." Bridge said calmly.

"What if there's no next time ?" Sky asked.

Just then their communicators beeped and Sky pressed it. Dr Kat's voice came through.

"B Squad, report to Mission Control."

Bridge raised his eyebrows. "You were saying."

Benjy and Travis sat on his car while Irin hitched a ride on Syd's van. Sky and Bridge raced ahead of them on their bikes.

Jack and Z had just finished distributing the clothes when the sound of sirens came to their ears.

"Not these guys again !" Jack groaned as the six leapt out of their vehicles. "And they got new friends."

"Jack. Let's go!" Z urged.

"No. We're finishing this here and now or these clowns won't stop coming after us." Jack said, running at them.

Sky waved his hand, creating a forcefield.

Jack slammed into it and was pushed back.

"Guess what? You're not the only ones with tricks." Sky said smugly.

"Last time, we let you win. We won't make the same mistakes again. We're bringing you in." Travis added.

Z helped Jack up. "Let's see." Jack growled, as the two charged at them.

Jack headed towards Sky and Travis, launching a flurry of kicks at them, which they blocked barely.

"Hey!" Syd called out as she tackled Jack from behind, restraining his arms.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jack warned.

"Why not? Scared of being beaten by a girl?" She retorted.

"Hardly!" He grinned, phasing out of her hold and quickly doing a leg sweep, knocking her off balance.

Syd chided for not seeing that coming. Sky helped her up while Travis tried to stop Jack from escaping.

Travis countered each of his attacks with his own. It was a stalemate until his eyes started to glow and he smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" Jack asked.

"You'll see." Just then, a crate dropped on top of him, catching him off guard.

Before he could recover, a discarded wire shot out from nearby and wrapped itself around his legs, causing him to fall down.

"You're a telepath!" He exclaimed.

"I'm telekinetic not telepath. Telepaths read thoughts. I can move things with my mind. Gee! Didn't you read comic books when you're a kid?" Travis said.

"I'm sorry. I was busy surviving in the streets to catch up on superhero stuff." Jack said dryly.

"As far as excuses go, that's not bad." Travis said. He raised his hand and Jack floated in the air behind him.

"Nice job!" Syd said, coming up to him. Sky shrugged behind her.

Bridge held up his hands as Z advanced towards him.

She had already cloned herself. Beside him, they were fighting Benjy.

Bridge pushed the clone he was fighting to a car, watching it disappear.

Benjy was dodging each attack by the clone.

"Listen. I think we should go about this in the smoothest and respectful way possible, each valuing each other's humanity and dignity-"

Bridge ducked to avoid a spinning kick. "Or not."

She jumped at him, her arm pulled back for a punch when something collided with her making her scream as she crashed against a pillar. It was Jack.

Travis winced. "That had to hurt!"

The two glared at him, standing up.

As they regrouped, Sky pointed his morpher at them.

"You are under arrest for stealing and redistributing stolen goods."

"You got any proof ?" Jack smirked.

"Actually, we do." Travis smirked as Sky flipped open his morpher and scanned the two. It showed a bright red cross.

"Guilty !"

"Wait. What are you going to do with us ?" Z asked.

"That's actually interesting. We will blast you with anti matter fusion which will reduce you to this big and this thin." Bridge said animatedly, gesturing with his hands. "Simultaneously, you will be inserted into a data card where you'd remain till your time is served."

"You had to ask ?" Jack snarked at Z.

"You do the crime. You pay the time." Syd said, smiling at them. "Always wanted to say that !"

"Enough small talk." Sky said, pressing a button and shooting two bolts of white energy at the two.

Just then, a cloaked figure jumped in between the two, deflecting the blast.

It lowered it's cloak to reveal a robot with a giant blue head and red 'eyes'.

"What ?" Benjy narrowed his eyes before the figure tossed a ball into the air which dispersed into various jets of grey energy before hitting the ground and forming around sixteen grey robots.

"That's okay. A few of your friends won't bother us." Sky smirked.

"I hate to burst your bubble but they're not our friends." Jack said gleefully, doing an exaggerated bow. "So with our deepest apologies, we must be on our way. Au revoir!"

He laughed with Z as the two ran in the opposite direction, leaving the five cadets to face the krybots.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next gen Mystic Force

BRIARWOOD

For years, Briarwood and it's neighbouring magical realm had known peace. Aside from the occasional rogue trolls or vampires, nobody had bothered them.

Leanbow glared at the cloaked figure as fires blazed across the Woodland Village or rather what remained of it. This was the same place where the Master had possessed his son almost two decades ago and forced Bowen to fight against him. Now another dark magic practitioner had attacked this place. The villagers had fled to the forest and there had been no casualties for a few light wizards were nearby and alerted the Mystic Force immediately.

"Stop." He ordered, snapping his fingers and extinguishing the flames. "Who are you ?"

"I have heard the tales of your valour, Leanbow Flamel of Misthaven. Our kind respects the magic of your realm. So I'll give you a chance to surrender. I am the Herald of the Lion Galaxy, Kane." The figure turned around, lowering his hood to reveal a face completely mutilated and disfigured by burns and scars.

"We don't take kindly to threats." Leanbow said. "This is your last chance to leave."

Kane laughed, charging at him.

"That's far enough." Another voice said, as he slammed headfirst to a wall of ice that suddenly appeared in front of him.

He stumbled, regaining his composure. An axe appeared in his hands and he swung it, shattering the ice.

"Cheap parlour tricks won't stop me !" He roared.

The wall crumbled to reveal eight more wizards alongside Leanbow.

"Good. Because we're looking for a good fight." Vida smirked.

"Nine against one is hardly fair." Kane drawled, and slammed his fists on the ground. Eight magical seals opened around him and a monster came out from each of them.

CORAL HARBOUR

Ravi glanced at Roxy and Blaze as they assumed their new ranger forms. For Blaze, it was a brighter version of his Avatar ranger suit with a yellow lightning bolt across his chest. However, Roxy's suit took after her father's. It was a red ranger suit with a black vest and a cape. Her helmet's resemblance to Mystic Red was uncanny.

"Scarlet Ranger !" Roxy shouted. "Power of Fire !"

"Maroon Ranger !" Blaze announced, flicking his fingers as explosions tore through the army of tronics behind them. "Power of Thunder !"

They swept through the monsters easily with their weapons and turned to face Scroggle who shot blasts of energy at them.

"How can you even morph ?" He asked, as the two deflected the blasts.

"Ever heard of magic ?" Roxy smirked.

"I think it's time for a change of armour, don't you think ?" Blaze asked.

"Ancient Mystic Mode !" They shouted as a spell seal enveloped them.

Their armours resembled their second Avatar ranger forms though Roxy's armour was painted purple while her mask was yellow.

"Care to join, lover boy ?" She called, aiming her blasters at the robot and firing.

"Right." Ravi took out his master morpher. "It's Morphin Time - Activate Beast Power !" A blue cyclone enveloped him, transforming him to the Blue Beast Morpher ranger.

He took out his blaster and fired at Scroggle.

"You haven't seen the last of me." He swore before vanishing in purple energy.

"Power down!" They said in unison, returning to their civilian forms.

"How come you get a master morpher ?" Blaze narrowed his eyes.

"Apparently it comes with different power sets." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So Scroggle is back." Roxy grimaced. "Annual team up time ?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next gen Mystic Force

BRIARWOOD

Neil Grey was a 17 years old teenager, having just graduated from Briarwood High School with flying colours but he'd a long way to go before he fulfilled his dreams of becoming a doctor.

He was 6 feet tall, having jet black hair, tanned skin, sharp features, short stubble on his cheeks and blue horn rimmed glasses over his black eyes. He wore a blue checkered shirt along with denim pants.

As Neil walked through the woods, he took out his phone and went over the last chat he'd had with his best friend.

As long as he could remember, from the first moment they'd met, he'd a crush on Piper Clark for years. And though they became quick friends, he never got the courage to confess his feelings to her and now he never would...

If only he'd proposed sooner, maybe she'd have said yes. The day he finally decided to do so was the same day Piper spilled the beans that she was already in a relationshipin a text. He didn't have the heart to continue the conversation, opting to cancel their arranged meeting, later today, with a hasty excuse.

To her, he'd always be a good friend for she was blissfully unaware of the fact that he liked her a lot! He loved how kind she was, how she always knew the right thing to say whenever he was upset, and the fact they could discuss 'nerdy' topics like Harry Potter, Friends and comics for hours. He never clicked with anyone else the way he did with her... And it was more than the fact that she was extremely pretty, he liked her personality. He doubted if he'd ever find someone like her ever again. He laughed internally. It was just like him to get friendzoned...

He was frustrated and he needed to get away from everything. He felt broken and sad, but it wasn't anybody's fault. Piper would always be his friend but he'd never have the chance to say how much he loved her again, for her new boyfriend, Ray Goodall was also one of his friends and if they were happy together, who was he to break them apart ?

It was his fault from the start. If he'd only told her how he felt, instead of waiting for the right time, maybe she'd have said yes. Now he'd never know...

Neil looked around, making sure he was alone. Even though people no longer believed the rumors that the forest was dangerous, very few seldom visited this part of the forest. And that's why he liked this place, a place where he could vent out his anger without anyone noticing him.

He lifted his arms and closed his eyes before exhaling deeply. Though magic had been a part and parcel of their lives in the city, there were some people who didn't accept it as normal, which unfortunately included his parents.

Unknown to them, after coming to this city, Neil discovered that he'd vaused several improbable accidents when he felt upset. Sometimes when he feels angry, he could freeze stuff nearby or even cause pipes to burst, leaking water everywhere. Thankfully due to his insane knowledge of superpowers, owing to his obsession with comic books, he was able to figure out what was happening to him before anyone else did. He'd heard stories of some families throwing out their kids when they found out their kids were not 'normal'. He didn't want to be one of them. Fearing his mom's reaction, he had ran to the woods to try and control his powers. And he did. For months, he'd been practicing and now, he could suppress his powers when he needed to.

He opened his eyes and his irises were silver and the air around him became chilling cold.

Neil raised his hands and a jet of water shot out before quickly freezing to become ice spikes.

He smiled, as he moved his hands in an ornate manner, and ice crystals appeared everywhere around him haphazardly.

"Impressive." Someone said from behind him. It was a female voice.

Neil's smile dropped instantly. He froze in his tracks and the ice shattered, his eyes returning to normal.

He spun around terrified to see a woman with fiery red hair in white gown smiling at him.

"You can't tell anyone !" He blurted out.

"I won't if you don't want me to." She said carefully. "But this is nothing to be afraid of. What you have is a gift."

"Not everyone sees it that way." Neil sighed. "Im sorry. I thought nobody came to this part of the forest."

"They don't." She nodded, waving her hand, and snowflakes started to fall from the skies. The shattered ice crystals began to shimmer before they fused into a giant shard, and twisted to take the shape of a dove. It fluttered in the air before flying towards Neil. He looked at it, amazed as the dove perched on his shoulder. "But that doesn't mean they're right. This part of the forest is sacred to my family. That's why everyone stays out of here to pay their respects. But it's only fitting you came here. After all, you belong here."

"You're like me !" he said surprised, as he stroked the bird.

"My name is Udonna. I'm the White Sorceress and it's been a while since I saw a fellow ice sorcerer." The redhead smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Neil."

"You know me ?" He stepped back warily.

"Of course, I'd know you. The Xenotome told me about you. I wasn't sure first, but I've been observing you for a few months now. If it were anyone else, they couldn't have entered this place. The very reason you are here without setting off the wards proves who you are."

"And who am I supposed to be ?" Neil raised his eyebrows.

"A wizard, who is destined for greatness."

Neil laughed, before stopping. "You're serious ?"

"I can train you in the ways of magic. You can have a better control of your powers." She said calmly.

"I'm sorry. I appreciate you wanting to help, but I'm fine. I don't need to control my powers, I need them to disappear." Neil stuttered, running past her.

"Neil, please wait! I am here to help you." She called after him, her voice falling on deaf ears.

Udonna sighed, watching him disappear in the woods. Neil needed to embrace his magic instead of repressing it. She knew from experience, that bottling up magic doesn't lead to anything good...

She snapped her fingers, teleporting away in sparkles of white light.

ROCK PORIUM

Chase's eyes widened as he saw a beautiful girl walk through the door. He got up from the couch and walked up to her with a smile.

Bianca Bly rolled her eyes and turned towards Xander, the owner of the music store.

"You wanna say something, dad ?"

He smiled. "Well if he's talking to the costumer, he's doing what he's supposed to do. You shouldn't be so hard on your brother. After all, I was the same way when I was his age. Charisma runs in the family."

Bianca facepalmed herself.

"Well, I am going to puke if I am forced to see him flirt all day. I'm heading to Rootcore." She snapped her fingers and vanished with a shower of silver sparks.

ROOTCORE

Roxanne 'Roxy' Russell looked gleefully as a ring of fire encircled her. "I did it !"

"Good. You are a natural, just like your father and your grandfather." Udonna smiled, watching her granddaughter wave her hands and smother the flames.

Just then, Bianca apparated into the hall.

"Hey, Udonna." She waved at her. "Any update on when mom and the others are coming back ?"

"They'll be back by tommorow evening." The white witch informed. Nick, Leanbow and Clare had gone to one of the lesser known parts of the Mystic Forest to investigate some rumors of dark magic brewing in that area.

"Good. Dad and Chase are driving me crazy." She complained.

"Can I go with Bianca and meet up with Blaze and the others ?" Roxy asked, turning towards Udonna.

"Of course you can, Roxanne. Don't make any trouble, both of you."

"Thanks, grandma." She hugged Udonna, before taking Bianca's hand and disapparating.

Udonna smiled warmly. She finally had all the happiness in the world. Her family had grown in the last few years. Even though she had lost the opportunity to watch her own son grow up, she took joy in being able to play an active role in Roxy's childhood.

She ended up with being a grandmother to not just Roxy but also the kids of other rangers... Blaise 'Blaze' Thorne (son of Chip and Vida), Bianca and Chase Bly (children of Clare and Xander), Linda Primvare (daughter of Leelee and Phineas), Mera Darkh (daughter of Daggeron), Nate Finn (son of Nia, Nick's adopted sister) and even Norma Slambrook (daughter of Toby and Necrolai).

After the first war, Udonna had lost almost everyone she'd held dear but with time, she'd not only reunited with her husband and son, but became part of a much larger family... a family she'd no intention of losing.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

The characters of Roxy Russell, Blaze Thorn and Chase Bly are based on their canon counterparts. The other Ocs in this story were created by me and cannot be used without my permission.

Hope you enjoy this story and please review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spd oc/ dt xover

2025

New Tech City

"Ah, Professor Cerebros. Thank you for meeting me."

The orange skinned alien with a white burly mustache whirled around to face his shady contact, who'd just entered his lab.

"Oh, this is highly dangerous, Broodwing. Grumm wouldn't like it if he knew I was helping you." The scientist said anxiously.

" And that's why I am paying you top-dollar for your skills." The Vanquirian criminal mastermind tossed a heavy bag, which the scientist caught barely. "And your silence... I hope that ten thousand zanabattars would suffice."

The alien peeked inside the bag, inspecting it's contents carefully, before tucking it inside his lab-coat pocket, and heading towards the computers. "Let's proceed, then. I presume, you have what we need."

"Right here." Broodwing smiled, opening his black suitcase to reveal five glowing gems - red, blue, black, white and yellow. "I procured them on Oynx for a considerable sum. Neither Grumm nor S.P.D. will see this coming. With the power of my dino gems, I can finally provide my greatest weapon with ample power source to destroy everything in my way of global domination." Unbeknownst to his enemies, he was constructing his own warzord- a machine of unparalleled power and unsurpassed strength. All it needed now was a source of infinite energy, like the Dino Gems.

Cerebros plucked each of the gems out of the case, placing them on the dial behind him. He turned on a lever, while observing several graphs and spectral images in the computers.

" This is disturbing." Cerebros noted. Broodwing wanted him to siphon the gems of their energies and store them in a 'battery' of some sort - a relatively simple task for someone of his calibre. However, the gems were reacting unexpectedly. Instead of losing their powers, they were somehow channeling more from the Morphin Grid, resisting his efforts to drain them.

"Is something wrong ?" The bat like alien asked.

"Nothing..." Cerebros lied. "Just a simple glitch." He couldn't lose the money, so he put aside the warnings blaring inside his mind, and completely pulled the lever down.

That instant, many things happened simultaneously. The dino gems exploded, releasing a massive energy wave which slammed both of them against the wall and knocked them unconscious.

2009

REEFSIDE HIGH SCHOOL

"Hey man, wait up." Ethan smiled brightly, turning around to see his best friend running up to him. He wasn't sure he'd see anyone of the old gang back here, especially since most of them moved out of Reefside years ago.

"Connor McKnight, my ex partner in crime fighting." He said, clasping the soccer star's arm in a firm handshake.

"I didn't think I'd see you here at the reunion."

"Well, my class schedule at Reefside Tech is brutal, but there's no way I'd miss this. What have you been up to ?"

"Life in Angel Grove is good. The camps are doing great, too. But I miss home. I am coming back here."

"You are? Not that I am not happy but what about your camps?"

"The camps... I am giving them up to Carlos Vallerte's foundation. I'm starting afresh here. Besides I miss everyone here and Krista."

"Krista? Tree girl? You guys are still together? I didn't see her here?"

"Yeah, we're still together. She is attending a wedding in Harwood. She's a bit bummed out that she'd to miss this. Hey, speaking of weddings, is Kira and Trent coming ?"

"Don't know, man. Last time they called, they were in New York. Kira was trying to get a new contract." Ethan said, looking around. The place was almost the same. Hard to believe that it'd been four years since he graduated... Four years since the defeat of Mesagog.

"Trying being the key word." A familiar voice said. Kira Ford walked into the hall, hand in hand with Trent, both of them smiling. "You guys really didn't think we'd miss this, did you ?"

They exchanged quick hugs, before Trent began talking about the new comics he was writing.

"Guys, working with Art Fortunes was a blast." He said excited. "People are really excited to see what we do with the Beetleborgs comics."

"We are too. Can't believe you are now writing for Art Comics, now!" Ethan clapped him on the back.

"I know, right !" Trent exclaimed. Kira coughed slightly, drawing their attention. "Oh, and we've decided a date for the wedding. Next month. 19th June."

"About time !" Ethan responded as they proceeded towards the stairs.

Kira tightened her grip on Trent's wrist. Something was wrong. Within seconds, her instincts proved to be correct. An intense white light blindened her, and she felt herself going limp.

She opened her seconds later, finding herself at the same place, still holding Trent. Connor and Ethan were still there. She sighed. It was just another bout of nausea. Yet something was missing.

"What the heck was that ?" Connor asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You guys felt it too, right ?" Ethan asked, shaking his forehead.

"Yeah, we did. Kira, you alright?" Trent asked.

"I'm fine, but isn't it too quiet here ?" Kira looked around, failing to see anyone else, while seconds ago, the entire building was bustling with people.

"The others are gone." Ethan gawked. "How ?"

"Probably the work of some evil force..." Trent snapped." I thought our days as rangers were over..."

"Once a ranger, always a ranger." Kira murmured slowly.

"Rangers, the world needs you again." They turned around to see a beautiful woman in white, her face hidden by a veil, come out from one of the classrooms.

"Who are you ?"

"An old friend." Another voice said. But this time they knew who it was.

"Dr O!" Kira smiled, seeing her mentor climbing the stairs towards them.

"Guys, so good to see you again." Tommy said, hugging his students, before turning towards the woman.

"Dimitria, not that I am not happy to see you but why are you here? And why is the entire school empty?"

"Tommy Oliver, do not be alarmed. Your students and colleagues are fine. I have brought you here to warn you. Finding your protégés here too was a bonus."

"Where is here? We are still in the school, right ?"

"Physically yes. But your essences are now in the Astral Plane. It was the only way I could reach you." The inquirian said.

"So, the Astral Plane is real. Wow..." Ethan exclaimed, shaking Trent.

"Geeks." Kira smiled sofly.

"I have grave news for you. Tommy, Morlun is on his way to Earth." She said gravely. Tommy paled. "He's alive?"

"Who exactly is this guy ?" Connor asked.

"He's a Inheritor, a being who feeds on spirit totems. I and the other morphin rangers faced him during our ninjetti trials. The inheritors are notorious criminals, the people responsible for decimating the planet, Phaedos. We barely survived the last time we fought him."

"And now he is stronger than before. Our allies in space tried their best to stop him. But he breached through our defences and defeated the rangers of Aquatar, Mirinoi, Ko35 and Eltar. He has amassed a great army and dangerous allies, who are keeping us preoccupied. Sadly, we cannot come to your aid."

"And we thought we could finally hang up our morphers." Connor said.

"Haven't you learnt by now, Red ranger ? Once a ranger, always a ranger."

"Are you sure that our gems would be enough ?" Tommy asked. "Should I call for reinforcements ? There are former rangers ready to fight."

"The more the merrier. But do not underestimate the powers you hold. I came to you five for a reason. The dino gems are one of the most powerful objects in the universe, second only to the zeo crystal. The abilities they'd granted you before was a mere fraction of their powers, however with the Inheritors on their way here, I believe you will be stronger than ever before."

"Then, we are ready to fight him." Kira smiled. "Together, we can defeat him."

"You cannot morph, Kira." Dimitria said sharply. "You need to pass on your powers to another."

"Why not ?" She asked.

"Because the battlefield is no place for a mother." The morphin master replied.

All eyes turned towards Kira, who staggered.

"Did you know ?" Trent asked quietly.

"I found out last week. I was going to tell you at the right moment." She chewed her lips.

"Well, I guess this is that moment."

"Are you okay ? I knew you have enough on your plates -"

"You kidding... I'm so happy!" Trent said, kissing her quickly.

"You're going to be a wonderful dad..." Kira laughed.

"You guys, congratulations!" Connor smiled, hugging them.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle." Ethan laughed, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"You guys are going to be awesome parents. Anton and Elsa are going to freak when they find out." Tommy said.

"Do not worry, white ranger. I can sense that destiny holds great things for your daughter."

"Daughter ? How do you know..." Kira asked.

"I am gifted with clairvoyance- the ability to percieve the future, and that's how I know you five are the best suited out of all the ranger teams on Earth to defeat Morlun." She smiled, before she started to glow in a white light.

"I must leave you now. Tommy, Zordon would be proud of you and so am I. Rangers, this is your toughest battle yet, but I am certain you'll prevail. May the Power protect you."

With that, she disappeared and the light engulfed them again.

Kira opened her eyes to see the school bustling with people. There was laughter and commotion all around them. It felt as if no time had passed, but the glowing gems on their bracelets told them otherwise.

Tommy walked up to them, grimacing. "I really am getting old for this. You guys, I am so sorry. I didn't want this to happen."

"It's okay Dr O -" Connor paused suddenly. "Shit! I need to call Krista right now. Remember we are not the only ones with Dino gems."

"Yeah. Hayley, Cassidy and Devin too, I suppose." Ethan nodded.

"And I need to inform Kim and the other ninjetti about this. Morlun was never one to let go of grudges easily. He will be after all of us. And we need all the help we can get."

2025

SPD COMMAND CENTRE

NEW TECH CITY

"This is peculiar." Kat Manx pursed her lips, noticing five coloured dots in the computer screen.

"What ?" Commander Kruger asked, rising from his chair.

"Doggy, look at this." The sirian walked up behind her. "These energy readings are showing up in the outskirts of the city."

"Troobian energy readings?"

"No... Ranger energy readings." Kat stated. "But all of our rangers are here in the Command Centre."

As if on cue, the eight rangers walked into the room.

"What's new in the Spd zoo, commander ?" Jack asked jovially.

" We are detecting alternate ranger energies."

"But we're all here, aren't we ?" Bridge asked, glancing at Z. "I think we are, right?"

"Don't look at me. I'm all here." The yellow ranger replied." Is it the Cosmic rangers again ?"

"It's unlikely. Eric would have mentioned it if he was sending his team on our turf." Doggie stated.

Sky grimaced at the mention of the only other active ranger team in Earth. The Cosmic rangers were sanctioned by the Silver Guardians to handle threats to Earth. But they were outside SPD control or jurisdiction, a fact that made many within SPD including their blue ranger wary of them. "Sir, given that they are not SPD, I wouldn't put it past them to come here without authorization-"

Travis shot his brother a dirty look. "Need I remind you bro that most of the ranger teams in the entire freaking universe existed long before SPD was even conceptualised. And the Cosmic rangers have helped us so many times, you really need to get over your ego and accept them as heroes regardless of whether they had prior training or not."

"You are only saying that because your boyfriend is on that team." Sky retorted.

"That's not the reason and you know it." The gold ranger glared at him.

"Tone it down, Sky." Doggie growled. "I agree with your brother. They are rangers, irrespective of whether they're SPD or not."

"But Sir-"

"It's not them. The readings don't match." Kat supplied. "Besides they are currently battling a monster in downtown Angel Grove."

Travis look at Sky smugly. "See ?"

"Could it be the A-Squad ?" Syd asked hopefully.

"I doubt it. The colours don't match up."

"You sure, these aren't any other rangers from High Command, like Omega ?" Travis asked, looking sideways at the ball of light hovering around them.

Sam, the child they'd rescued from Mora's manipulations, had joined SPD and was sent to S.P.D High Command on KO35, following multiple attempts by the Troobians to recapture him. When Morgana attacked them with Devastation and Shorty, Sam took up the prototype Omega morpher and rushed to help them. Together, they defeated their enemies, but unfortunately, the morpher was not suitable for human physiology, resulting in molecular destabilisation of his human physiology, and converting him into an energy being. Kat and other scientists were working on a cure for months, but till now, failed to fix him.

"No. " Kat replied curtly. "Spd rangers have a specific energy signature. These donot match that."

"So, who can it be ?" Sky asked.

"New rangers. We need to find who they are, before others do. Go now and bring them here, before they create a galactic incident." Doggie shouted, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes sir!" The B-squad ran out of the Command Room towards the Garage, completely unaware of the threat that awaited them.

2009

UNKNOWN LOCATION

MESAGOG'S ISLAND BASE

He was supposed to be dead. Yet he was still alive.

Dr Otto Octavius looked around. The last thing he remembered was falling to his death and being submerged in the ocean. Somehow, he was washed ashore. There was sand all around him, and a forest nearby. He couldn't see any humans nearby.

Then, he heard a roar, unlike anything he'd heard before. Vibrations shook the ground. He stumbled, but his mechanical tentacles swiftly latched on to the ground.

Where the hell was he ?

Then, out of the forest, a tyrannosaurus came out, heading straight for him.

"Crap!" He cursed, six tentacles snapping into action, shooting lasers at the dinosaur's head. He smiled, as it fell to the floor. Brains over brawn, always...

He came closer to survey the fallen creature, only to discover the wires that came out from the holes in it's head.

It was a robot ? Who had the time to build a robotic dinosaur in an uninhabitable island ?

He looked up to see a giant black fortress on top of a hill in the centre of the island.

Then, he heard it. A clear voice in his head, slithery as a snake.

Come to me... It rasped.

And his mind became blank. His tentacles reached for the trees, using them as a support to fling himself towards the fortress, like Tarzan. Otto analysed, amazed at his own sense of humour. He could clearly think, but he couldn't control his actions. It was if that voice was the only thing which mattered to him. He didn't have a single ounce of control over his muscles. What was going on ?

He entered the fortress, and saw the place in ruins. But he also noticed several scraps of very advanced technology. Though damaged, it could be repaired and hopefully, be used to find a way out of here.

Which is exactly what I want.

The voice boomed in his head again.

"Who are you ?" he asked.

Your saviour. I rescued you from drowning and pulled you here. Now you will do what I want you to do.

The words had no threats or warnings. They were just mere statements of facts.

Images flashed into his mind, and knowledge of this place seeped into his brain. This island was the home of the dino demon, Mesagog, the enemy of the Dino Rangers of Reefside. Funny, he always thought the Power Rangers to be rumours. It seemed they were as real as Spiderman. More importantly, the technology here could access interdimensional energies to create portals to any place on this planet and beyond - the Invisiportal network. This could allow him to return to New York and get his revenge on Peter Parker.

I won't stand in the way of your revenge. Infact, I believe Peter Parker will be useful to me...

"But first, you must do what he asks. Believe me, don't resist. Don't even think about backstabbing. It won't be fun." An actual voice said. He turned around to see a man in black robes and a hideous mask walk up to him.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be ?"

"Dark ninja, Lothor at your service." He said, doing an exaggerated bow.

Instantly, images flashed on to his mind. Lothor's battles against the Ninja rangers. His death and resurrection from the Abyss. And finally, his humiliating defeat at the hands of Mesagog, who trapped him inside a capsule.

"This is fun, isn't it. A good way to know each other."

"Who is he ?"

I am a god. I helped Anton Mercer to become Mesagog, but that creature proved smarter than I expected, and betrayed me. Now, I am back. All I need is a single piece to complete me and return me to my full strength.

The voice became louder and louder, and was accompanied by footsteps. From the corridor, another figure emerged... Uglier than anything he'd ever seen. The creature looked like a dinosaur skeleton, it's flesh replaced by giant black crystals with yellow orbs in their centres.

"You can call me Fossilador."


End file.
